ScoobyDoo! in Mulholland Madness
by PercyzBookworm
Summary: Scooby and the gang are headed to Mulholland drive to investigate a haunted mansion! My first story, so don't be too harsh! Rated T just to be safe there's nothing bad in here . Some Fraphne!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any part of Scooby-Doo… None of these characters are mine (aside from the ones I made up, so please don't steal them from me! ^_^), they all belong to Hanna-Barbera/ Warner Bros.!

Scooby-Doo! In Mulholland Madness

Prologue

"And if you'll follow me this way, I'll show you the walk-in closets—25 sq. ft. each!" Rita Barker exclaimed to the young couple looking to buy the house. A Craftsman-style mansion built in the late 30's; it sat on one of the highest points on Mulholland Drive. The house was supposedly haunted by Richard O'Malley, the original owner of the house. He was an actor who loved his career too much. When an ember from the fireplace lit his living room on fire, O'Malley died trying to save some awards.

Rita decided not to tell Sandy and Mike Donalds, the possible buyers. Rita just wanted the house off her hands, even if she did have no idea how the newlyweds were going to pay for the $5 million house.

All of a sudden, the trio heard a ghostly shout come from the living room. Rita groaned inwardly. Why did this always happen to her?

"Mike, what was that?" the frightened blond twenty-something girl asked her husband.

"So, how about these closets?" Rita asked, hoping to change the subject. Just then, all the doors upstairs started opening and closing.

"C'mon, Mike! I don't want to live here anymore!" Sandy sobbed, dragging her new husband out of the house. As soon as the front door slammed, all the other commotion stopped.

"Mr. O'Malley, why can't I sell your house?"

A/N—How was it? This is my first story, so if you're cool enough to leave a review, please be gentle! Appreciate it! (:


	2. Chapter 1: Rita's Offer

Chapter 1—Rita's Offer

"Freddie, slow down!" Daphne cried as Fred whipped the Mystery Machine around yet another corner.

"Yeah, what's the hurry—ouch!" Velma exclaimed as her head smacked the passenger window. She shook her head, trying to clear the spinning stars and books she was seeing.

"Like, my friend Rita wants us to meet her at a house she's selling. We're supposed to be there in, like, 10 minutes!" Shaggy explained. Scooby yelped as Fred turned a sharp left onto the street that O'Malley Manor was on. Within minutes (thanks to Fred's psychotic driving), the gang was parked in front of the 13-acre property.

"Jeepers…this place is beautiful!" Daphne murmured. Fred let out a low whistle when he saw the sprawling mansion. Velma was speechless—a house bigger than Daphne's! Only Shaggy and Scooby seemed unfazed.

"Shaggy! I'm so glad you and your friends could make it!" said a brunette wearing a red pencil skirt and blazer with matching red pumps. Fred let out another low whistle when he saw her, which earned him an elbow in the ribs and a glare from Daphne.

"Like, hey Rita!" Shaggy cried. Scooby stood up on his hind legs and gave her a big hug. She laughed.

"So what was this 'emergency'?" Daphne asked somewhat coldly.

"Oh! You must be Daphne, Fred, and Velma! It's so great to finally meet you all," Rita smiled as she shook their hands. "The house is, well, haunted."

"Zoinks! Like, you've gotta be kidding me," Shaggy sighed.

"No, I'm afraid not. The ghost of Richard O'Malley won't let me sell his house. All the past owners after him have either died or disappeared under mysterious circumstances," Rita explained. "I've tried selling this house to four different families, and each time something happens that frightens them away. I don't know what to do!"

"Jinkies! Well we'll help…but what's in it for us?" Velma questioned. Normally the gang didn't work for money or anything, but this _was_ Mulholland Drive.

"Well, if you can make this ghost 'exit stage left', I'll sell you the house for next to nothing! How does $1,000 sound?" Rita smiled.

"Won't that get you in trouble with your boss?" Daphne asked skeptically. She knew what money could do to people.

"Honey, I'm my boss. I'll make it work," Rita said.

"Well gang, I think we'd better start investigating. I want this house!" Fred said, already climbing into the Mystery Machine. The others piled in after him. Rita punched in a code on the gate, and the detectives drove onto the property. Rita waved goodbye to them, and she hoped it wouldn't be the last time she waved goodbye to them.

A/N—How was this chapter? Remember that the little button that says "review" doesn't bite! (:


	3. Chapter 2: The Mansion

A/N: Wow. I feel so stupid; I haven't updated in MONTHS. *headdesk* I'm not sure if it was writer's block, or I just forgot, or what, but there really isn't an excuse. Thank you, CierraLuv97, for getting me back on track! *gives virtual cookies* If I ever get off track again, please don't hesitate to let me know! And now, without further ado, enjoy the chapter! =D

* * *

Chapter 2—The Mansion

Once inside the foyer, the gang began taking in the beautiful house.

"Alright, everyone. I think we should split up. Velma; you, Shaggy, and Scooby can take upstairs and the attic. Daph and I will look down here and in the guest house out back. We'll call you if we find anything, and vice versa," Fred instructed. The gang agreed, and the groups wished each other luck as they split up.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma headed upstairs. They walked into the first room on their right, which looked like it had been an office at one time.

"Shaggy; you and Scooby go look in that cupboard. I'll look in some of these boxes," Velma said. While she walked over to the pile of cardboard boxes, Shaggy and Scooby reluctantly crept towards the big cupboard. Shaggy opened it with a shaky hand, only to find a face staring back at him!

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy yelled as he jumped into Scooby's paws.

"What happened?" Velma ran over, holding something that looked like a yellowed piece of paper in her hands.

"Raggy raw ra race!" Scooby informed her. Velma looked in the cupboard and burst out laughing. "It's just one of Richard O'Malley's old movie poster, you guys! Calm down."

"Oh…like, hey! What'd you find, Velms?" Shaggy asked.

"It's a newspaper clipping from when O'Malley died. Apparently, he had a fiancé at the time. Her name was Patty Conner. She's actually still alive today. If I'm not mistaken, she still lives in this area…at least she did when her last movie came out—1987," Velma informed them.

"That's great, but, like, what does it have to do with anything?" Shaggy questioned.

"Patty Conner was in the house when O'Malley died in that fire! She claimed that she tried to put it out, but I'm not so sure I believe that," Velma muttered. "I saw a recent phone book in one of those boxes. Let's see if we can't find Patty's number."

Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne were checking out the downstairs of the house.

"This place sure is creepy, what with the Sun setting and all," Daphne said, gripping Fred's arm a little tighter.

"Don't worry, Daph. Nothing's going to happen to you," Fred said reassuringly. No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, an evil laugh rang out from behind them. Daphne jumped into Fred's arms. He turned around, but there was no one there.

"I didn't think I was _that_ funny," Fred murmured.

"Found it!" Velma cried triumphantly. She whipped out her phone and dialed the number listed. After three rings, and old woman answered.

"Hello?" she asked in that sweet way only an old lady could manage.

"Hi, is this Patty Conner?" Velma queried.

"Actually it's Patty Wilson now, but yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Velma Dinkley. I'm a…" she searched for a good cover, "college student. I'm researching news stories from the 1930s. I understand that your fiancé at the time, Richard O'Malley, was killed in a fire? And you were there? It must've been so awful for you!"

"Yes, yes it was. I tried to put out the fire, but by the time the fire department arrived it was too late for my poor Richard. His dying words were, 'Don't forget me, Patty-cake.' Isn't that romantic?"

"Yes, very! And where did you say you were when the fire started?"

"I didn't say, but I was out tidying up the guest house. I saw smoke and immediately dialed 911. Then I ran inside to make sure everything was okay."

"Alright, thank you. What was—"

"I think you have enough information, sweetie."

"But I just have a few more—"

"It was very nice chatting with you, but it's late and I don't want to miss my shows." _Click_. The line went dead.

"I don't believe it…she hung up on me!" Velma was outraged.

"But, like, at least you got some information," Shaggy pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess…c'mon, you two. Let's go search down the hall."

While Velma and the guys were gathering clues upstairs, Fred and Daphne started trekking towards the guest house.

"Wow, Freddie! Look how amazing the view is!" Daphne exclaimed, pointing out towards the L.A. skyline.

"Yeah…" Fred murmured, but he was looking at Daphne. She looked up at him and smiled. They leaned closer, and closer…just as they were about to kiss, they heard a loud crash come from inside the guest house. She and Fred both sighed as they ran, hand-in-hand, towards the guest house.

Once inside, they could see nothing out of the ordinary. Actually, they could see nothing at all—the whole house was empty. No furniture, boxes, or even a shelf could be seen anywhere. The "guest" house (which happened to be roughly the same size as Fred's house) was bare.

"If there's nothing in here, what made that noise?" Daphne whispered. Just then, they heard another banging noise from behind them. They whirled around, expecting to find nothing. Instead, they found a note. They crept towards it and gasped as they saw what was written on it.

* * *

A/N: Ooo! Cliffhanger! Please R it's greatly appreciated! ^-^ (And I'll write more, I PROMISE!)


	4. Chapter 3: Skeletons in the Closet

A/N: Hello again! Thank you for reviews; they make me smile! XD Here's the next chapter; enjoy!

Disclaimer (forgot this last chapter I think .): I don't own Scooby-Doo or Bones...but they'd make great presents under my Christmas tree, eh eh? =)

* * *

Chapter 3—Skeletons in the Closet

Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby found themselves in the next room in the hallway, which happened to be the master bedroom.

"Jinkies! This is the biggest room I've ever seen!" Velma exclaimed. The mattress was still there, and there were a few hangers in the walk-in closet, but other than that the room was empty. The bed frame, clothes, and any other furnishings were gone.

"Shaggy, you and Scooby poke around in here while I check out the master bathroom."

"Like, no way! Scooby and I are not staying in here alone!" Shaggy exclaimed. Scooby nodded his agreement.

Velma sighed. "Fine, we'll all look together."

The trio trekked towards the master bathroom, which was also insanely large. The shower head and knobs were now rusted and, when Scooby tried to turn one, it wouldn't move. They looked under the sink, but there was nothing there.

"C'mon, guys; there's nothing here to see. Let's check the next room," Velma suggested. They walked out of the master bedroom and into the next room, which happened to be another, smaller (but not by much) bedroom.

This one didn't have a bathroom attached, but still had a walk-in closet.

"Like, is it just me or does something seem off about that closet?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Ruh-huh, ruh-huh," Scooby nodded vehemently. Velma started to say something, but was silenced by a banging in the closet.

"Jinkies!" she yelped. But, attempting to keep up her brave façade, she stepped closer to the closet. She opened it, and screamed again. There was a skeleton hanging in the closet. Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms, who then jumped into Velma's arms. The trio tumbled out into the hallway and landed on none other than…

"Like, Fred? Daphne?" Shaggy asked, noticing who they had fallen on. They all managed to stand up without any further mishaps. "What are you doing back here?"

"We found a note out in the guest house, and came back to tell you guys about it," Fred said. At the mention of the note, Daphne gripped his hand.

"We found something, too. But you first: what did the note say?" Velma said.

"Here, see for yourself," Daphne said, pulling the note out of her purse. The edges of the page were singed, as if the note had been here when the place caught fire.

_She should be sorry…and so should you. Stay away._

"Zoinks! I'll take that offer up; let's go, Scoob!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby began to back down the hallway.

"Not so fast, you two. We still have a lot of exploring to do. And besides…I want this house," Daphne told them, albeit a little sheepishly at the last part.

"Ro ray!" Scooby shook his head in defiance.

"Alright then…looks like _all_ these Scooby Snax will go to waste…" Velma said. Shaggy and Scooby raced back over.

"Like, this place isn't so bad, right Scoob?" Shaggy said quickly.

"Rit's rice! Ri rove rit!" Scooby smiled. The others laughed and tossed them some Snax.

"Oh, and before we forget, we found something in one of the smaller rooms. There was a skeleton hanging in a closet!" Velma told them.

"Jeepers! Did it look like the person had been hung and then died, or was the skeleton put there after?" Daphne asked with wide eyes.

"Heck if I know. I'm not Dr. Brennan!" Velma told them. They laughed again, but this time it was a nervous laugh.

"Let's keep looking around. Daphne and I will check downstairs, and you three can keep looking around up here" Fred said. They parted ways yet again.

"So, what do you think that note means? It looks old, but it seems to mention us," Daphne asked Fred as they descended the staircase.

"I was thinking the same thing. And what about that skeleton? I don't recall anyone else having died here," Fred wondered aloud. Daphne nodded, lost in thought. They wandered into the special movie theater, which wasn't huge but was still breathtaking.

"I can't believe this place! I'm sure there's also a bowling alley and indoor pool," Daphne joked. Sure enough, they found both of those things a few minutes later.

"Freddie! What do you think could be down there?" Daphne asked, pointing at a door which was ajar, revealing a set of stairs.

"Hmm…looks like the basement. Let's see," Fred said, looking at Daphne. She looked extremely scared. "Daph, it's just a basement. We've been in tons of them! What's so bad about this one?"

"Th-that!" Daphne whispered, pointing at a flickering light at the bottom of the basement stairs. She gripped Fred's arm so tightly that the circulation just about stopped.

"Uh, Daph? I can't feel my fingers," Fred smiled.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Daphne blushed. "Look! The light's gone."

"Hey, you're right! Let's go see what's down there."

They crept down the stairs, Fred in the lead. Daphne still held on to him, just not nearly as tightly as earlier. When they reached the bottom of the steps, they heard the door above them slam shut.

"What the…hey! What's going on?" Fred yelled, as the basement lights flickered on and off. He pulled Daphne closer and she snuggled into him. It would've been kind of romantic, aside from the evil laugh filling the room.

* * *

A/N: More cliffies! Review, please! XD


	5. Chapter 4: Fire Starters

A/N: As always, thanks to those who reviewed! =D Here's chapter 4, which might be the last before Christmas. I'll try to do another, but it's been busy around my house. So, if I don't get to post another before: Merry Christmas, everyone! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo...unless you count the few plush dolls I have. .

* * *

Chapter 4—Fire Starters

"Freddie…where's that coming from?" Daphne asked nervously.

"I don't know…" Fred shook his head. Then, just as soon as the laughing had started, it stopped. The lights stopped flickering, and the basement door opened at the top of the stairs.

Back upstairs, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were arguing about looking in the attic.

"Like, no way! I am not going up there!" Shaggy persisted.

"Ruh-uh, ro ray!" Scooby seconded. At the same time, they folded their arms across their chests defiantly.

"Guys, we don't have time for this! We have to look in the attic," Velma said, attempting to drag the other two up the attic stairs.

She managed to move them about an inch before Shaggy exclaimed, "Like zoinks! Do you two hear that laughing? It sounds like it's coming from…the attic," Shaggy whispered the last part nervously and pointed up the stairs.

"I don't hear anything. Do you, Scooby?" Velma said. Scooby strained his ears, but still couldn't hear anything. He shook his head. "Ro."

"Like, now I am _definitely _not going up there," Shaggy said, clearly freaked out.

"Shaggy, you're the only one who can hear the laughing. You have to come so you can lead us to where it is!"

"Like, fine…but I get to pick my room first when we get the house."

"Okay, sure. Now go!" Velma said, pushing Shaggy up the stairs.

"Me first? Okay…"

Shaggy began walking up the stairs nervously, with Velma and Scooby following close behind. Shaggy paused at the top of the stairs; he appeared to be listening to something. He kept walking to the left, and, after a few steps, paused again. He turned right and walked all the way to the back corner of the attic.

"Jinkies! You really found something, Shaggy!"

"I did? Like, I had my eyes shut the whole time," Shaggy told her sheepishly. Scooby patted him on the shoulder and gave him a nod that said, "it's okay, me too".

Velma stood up from where she had been crouching and showed them a weird, rectangular metal object. "This," she told them, "is a cigarette lighter from the time when the house caught on fire. And look whose initials happen to be on it." She held up the lighter. It was very faint, but the initials P.C. were definitely etched into the lighter.

"Patty Conner," Shaggy said, amazed. "And, like, I found it!" He began doing what looked like an attempt at a victory dance. He quickly slipped on something, though. Scooby bent down to see what it was while Shaggy rubbed a bump on the back of his head.

"Ra rote, ra rote!" Scooby said, handing the paper to Velma.

"Like, what's it say?" Shaggy walked over to join Scooby and Velma.

"Save your friends…Jinkies! Fred and Daphne are in danger!" Velma exclaimed. They ran out of the attic and downstairs.

"Fred? Daphne? Where are you guys?" Velma called franticly. Shaggy and Scooby yelled similar things, but it was to no avail. Just then, Velma noticed the basement door.

"C'mon, Daph. Let's get out of here; I think I hear the others calling us," Fred told Daphne, trying to coax her out of the creepy basement. Of course he'd never admit it, but the basement was pretty creepy.

"Wait, Freddie…do you see that over there? It's something shiny!" Daphne said, walking over to an object lying on the floor over on the far side of the room. Fred sighed; he knew better than to drag her away from something shiny.

"What'd you find, Daph?" Fred asked.

"It looks like…an old can of lighter fluid? What?" Daphne held it up clearly confused. The can was old and rusted, but the spot around the brand name was oddly shiny.

"Hmm…Wilson Fire Co. This could be a clue! Good work, Daph!" Fred said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed and started to say something, but Fred was already halfway to the stairs. She sighed and followed him.

Just as Fred came barreling out of the basement, Velma was about to walk down the stairs. She managed to jump out of the way at the last minute to avoid a repeat incident of earlier.

"Oh, great! You guys are here! Look what Daph found in the basement," Fred said, smiling. Daphne, who had come out of the basement not far behind Fred, smiled when he put his arm around her.

"It was nothing…" she said.

"Wilson Fire Co. Where have I heard the name Wilson—oh! Patty Conner, her last name is Wilson. Speaking of her, we found a lighter in the attic with the initials P.C. on it. Patty Conner? I think we'd better go pay her a visit," Velma said.

"Right. But shouldn't a few of us stay here? We didn't search the entire house," Fred told her.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm definitely going to see Patty; she'll talk to me," Velma said.

"Like, I am not staying here with that ghost!" Shaggy cried. Scooby agreed.

"Then it looks like Freddie and I will stay. Good luck you three!" Daphne said, as the others walked out of the front door.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and, like I said, I will try to get another chapter in before Christmas! =)


End file.
